nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Grunty89/Archive 2
Chat Ok Boss. --Let 'em RAGE 04:06, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Warning templates They are cool but I want to ask you, why are you leaving them on inactive users who did the wrong thing like a month ago? Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:34, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I suppose you were testing them or using them as examples. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:16, September 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: LOL XD Please don't turn into him, laughing at the weirdest things XD Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 09:24, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Something Cool Yeah, I've seen that, I might ask a friend to install those for me because I'm not that good at moving, copying, duplicating, pasting, renaming files. --Let 'em RAGE 12:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Do you want to use the chat? --Let 'em RAGE 12:25, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hey NSA! Wow, it's been quite a while since I last stepped foot in here. I'd like to congratulate you guys on your efforts and for the 1000 pages. Quite an achievemt, I could say. As for me, my life so far has been monotonous. I've been writing fanfics again lately, something that I haven't done in a long time, and so far, it's been kinda successful. There's that feeling of achievement when you find out that you actually have some fans. It's just...wow. I couldn't really describe it, but you probably know. I think I'm rambling too much. Anyway, congrats again, and I'll talk to ya again soon! Top navigation Hi, it is me, RNN. Your userpage here is ''even better! ''Anyway, in the 'Most Active users' at the top navigation, NBBP3.0 is on, even though he's inactive. How do you change that? Thanks. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:56, September 9, 2013 (UTC) NerfNinja666 Inactivity (Wow, I message you a lot!) So, his last few edits have only been on forums. The last one was on the now-closed 'Aer Dartmaster and Nerfmaster the same person thread. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 18:25, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok --Let 'em RAGE 22:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Two more things Okay, so 1) due to AOL's inactivity he shouldn't really be a rollback (we'll see how this goes). And 2) In your talk page rules why did you make a redirect to my page? Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) In fact, in any case AOL hasn't really had enough edits. He's had 70 but lots of those were talk page messages. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:23, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I meant 'Lots'. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:42, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Unacceptable username" I think we should make a page like that to list all the reasons why you can get blocked for it as sometimes users feel cheated out for it. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:44, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I'll do that later. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:48, September 17, 2013 (UTC) sure i will do reveiws one question what to you meen by a new acount THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 13:38, September 19, 2013 (UTC) YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Finally, we coded user gorups! Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, is Captian Falcon inactive? It says that on the top of his page. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:53, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ok i see THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 22:37, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Personally I would make it TWO months before you are said to be inactive. Anyway, at least things ARE GETTING BETTER FOR ME ON Nerf Wiki. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:06, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Done. It stil says 'Inactive' for CF, but either that's because he hasn't contributed for two months or it needs time to kick in. Anyway, we seem to be having trouble with 'Rollback', it's not changing to 'Sergeant'. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:13, September 20, 2013 (UTC) List of Nerf Blasters I'm currently working on that page, removingall images nd just doing it via bullet points. Some stuff is outdated though... Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:32, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Gamegear360 Have you heard about the sitation about him recently? Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:49, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Morshu IS HIS BROTHER. Explains a lot, but Morshu got globally-blocked due to violation an sonce Gage and Morshu are brothers they have the same IP address, so Morshu got them BOTH BLOCKED. Gamegear said it would expireby the end of Christmas (be created a backup account to explain and TMGaccused him of being that SM8 dude. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:22, September 21, 2013 (UTC) See? Anyway, so users who are blocked cannot enter the chat? Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 09:42, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Not sure if I quite catch you there - it ended four ''days ''ago? Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 12:33, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Updates I have some classified information:TMG has changed his signature to I AM AWESOME!. It would be a good idea if you changed his part in the Friends Section on your userpage. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 11:55, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Backup I thought I must tell you that I went on the List of Nerf Blasters by Score page and saw lots of images were from Orange's Nerf Page. I'm pending on deleting them. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 17:00, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I think we all 3 should fix that page and finish it because half the blasters don't have a pic and the scores are outdated. --I am AWESOME! 19:01, September 22, 2013 (UTC) No offence, but your knowlege if anything is outdated right there------ oh wtf, disregard that. I thoughtyou meant the List of all Nerfblasters page; I worked so hard fixing that. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 19:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Backup Okay --I am AWESOME! 12:55, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Morshu.com I read your userpage and it said 'If Morshu ever steps foot here I'll bllock him'. I found him in the 'All users' list, so I blocked him. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 15:02, September 25, 2013 (UTC) NB-1 I had lost it, and when I found it it was at the storage and it had furniture and boxes on top of it, I just threw it away since it was unrepairable. --I am AWESOME! 04:23, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I was pretty sad when I found it like that, It also sucks that everything in SG is twice as expensive than here. --I am AWESOME! 14:33, September 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: What the hell I think it's either a typo or it's because he has backup accounts. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:42, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, what's with the new 'Purge' commands and whatnot? Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:45, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I have a complaint about the general rollback button; it won't work properly. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 16:51, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Nerfmaster block He blew his chance. BOOM against MMMMMM!!! (talk) 19:04, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Block reasons No offence, but there really is no need for reasons like 'Impersonation of admin'. I removed stuff like that, replaced 'Sockpuppet' with 'Backup account' (so if King-Charles returns and uses his (Nerf) King-Charles accounts, all but his standard one will be blocked) and made edits here and there. Maybe we should keep it how it is and limit it down to like 12 maximum (discounting Vandalism Reasons). BOOM against MMMMMM!!! (talk) 14:11, October 5, 2013 (UTC) If you accept the 12 rule, maybe we should get rid of 'Impersonation' as that is linked to 'unacceptable username' and we have a page why you could get blocked for that. 'Alternate account of a banned user' can go as it's the same as "Backup account". Hey, I've got a good idea; we put 'Unacceptable Username' as a link to the reasoning page. If thisworks, I will have to test it. BOOM against MMMMMM!!! (talk) 14:15, October 5, 2013 (UTC)